It is well known in motor vehicles to construct a vehicle door including spaced apart inner and outer panels defining a cavity for mounting the window, window regulator, door latches, and seat belt retractors, as well as the electrical devices such as motors and switches associated therewith. These devices are installed inside the door cavity through a plurality of access openings provided in the door inner panel.
The inner panel of the door is trimmed by a trim panel assembly which conceals the access openings and presents a pleasing appearance to the vehicle occupant. The door trim panel assembly is conventionally comprised of a rigid panel, such as molded plastic or pressed hardboard, which is covered with a flexible decorative trim material such as cloth, vinyl, leather or carpeting. A vapor barrier material, such as sheet plastic or heavy paper, is installed between the door trim panel assembly and the door inner panel to prevent water vapor from migrating from the door into the passenger compartment. The door trim panel assembly is attached to the door by suitable fasteners so that the vapor barrier is trapped between the door trim panel assembly and the door inner panel. Various switches such as the power window switch, are mounted on the door trim panel assembly and connected to the window regulator motor by electrical wiring which is inserted through holes in the door trim panel assembly and the vapor barrier.
It would be desirable to develop a door trim panel assembly which would be constructed as a modular unit including the rigid panel, trim fabric, and electrical wiring in order to facilitate the installation of these components on the vehicle door, particularly by a robot.